<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That's What you Get by bkerbi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387482">That's What you Get</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkerbi/pseuds/bkerbi'>bkerbi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, F/F, Just Married, Las Vegas, Las Vegas Wedding, Lovers to Friends, Minor Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Nicole Haught Backstory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkerbi/pseuds/bkerbi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>That's what you get for waking up in Vegas. What happened between Nicole and Shae? Here is my take.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nicole Haught/Shae Pressman, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As always, comments and feedback are always appreciated.  This is my first go at writing a multi-chapter fic. Hope you like it! </p><p>Follow on the twitter: @bkerbi</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole stood outside her hotel, already baking in the hot Las Vegas sun. She’d guessed it would be hot, but damn this was more than she’d expected. She fixed her hat, set her bag of rock climbing gear down on the sidewalk next to her, and grabbed her water bottle. She took a long drink, regretting not packing Gatorade packets. It was going to be a beast of a day out on the rocks. She’d just put her water bottle back into her bag when she saw the white vans rolling up. </p><p><i>Big City Rock Climbing Club Van 2</i> </p><p>That was her ride. She didn’t normally do group trips but this one had peaked her interest. They were going to climb one of the hardest places in the area. Second only to the one she was hoping she could convince someone to go with her to climb after the ‘official’ trip was over. The high rate of injury on that one had quickly made the club decide to not choose that climb. But hey, when in Vegas right? She was sure someone would be brave enough to go with her. She just had to work her charm on someone in her van. All of them were supposed to be advanced to expert climbers. Van 1 was going to a much easier climb.  </p><p>The van pulled to a stop. Nicole looked around at the others she assumed were also waiting on the vans. Most of the group piled into the noticeably larger Van 1. Guess it was going to be a small group heading to the advanced climb. She was okay with that. She didn’t really want to have a bunch of people. The more people on the climb, the harder it was to make sure everyone was safe. Granted she ignored quite a lot of safety standards in her everyday life, but rock climbing was a place she made sure to follow every safety protocol she knew. Too much could go wrong without it. </p><p>Nicole picked up her bag and opened up the van door. She climbed all the way to the back, hoping she might get the whole row to herself to stretch out and watch the desert roll by.  The van slowly started to fill up, yet no one had made the move to the back quite yet. Her hope of solo riding in the back was increasing. The van door slid shut and she smiled. Yes. Now all they had to do was roll out and get to climbing.  The driver made a move to get the van into gear but quickly stopped. The van door flew open and a beautiful dark haired woman climbed, clearly frazzled, into the van. She made her way to the back, dropping into the space next to Nicole. So much for stretching out. </p><p>“You okay?” Nicole asked with an amused smirk. </p><p>“Yeah. I’m not normally late. I couldn’t find one of my shoes. It had somehow managed to fall out of my bag and roll under my bed.” The woman replied taking a deep breath. </p><p>“We’re on vacation. Time doesn’t exist. You made it, that’s all that matters.” Nicole said. </p><p>The woman laughed slightly and ran her hand through her hair, visibly calming down as the van rolled away from the hotel. </p><p>“I’m Nicole.” Nicole said holding out a hand to the woman. </p><p>“Shae. Nice to meet you.” Shae replied.</p><p>“Nice to meet you as well. Have you been on one of these before?” </p><p>“A climbing trip? No. I kind of saw it last minute. You?” She asked, turning as much as she could to face Nicole. </p><p>“Nope. This is my first one. I want to do the climb and this was the cheapest way to do it. The whole group price on hotels and stuff thing.” Nicole replied, mirroring Shae. </p><p>“I feel that. I’m in med school and barely make ends meet. I know I shouldn’t have splurged on this, but like you said I want to do the climb and this is the cheapest way.” Shae said. </p><p>“Med school? That’s impressive. And exhausting. You need the break. It’s an investment in your sanity, not a splurge.” Nicole replied back with a grin. </p><p>Shae laughed again and nodded her head, “You’re right. I like that way of looking at it. Are you doing anything tonight? I know they were talking about going to see some magic show on the emails. I’m not doing that.” </p><p>“I’m actually going to see Britney Spears.” Nicole replied. </p><p>“No way! Me too! We should go together. I’m up in the cheap seats. You?” Shae asked with what Nicole could swear was a slightly flirty smile.</p><p>“That’d be fun, and same. But hey, we'll still be in the same room as Britney Spears. I never thought I’d be able to say that. Can I get your number, so we can coordinate later?” Nicole asked, digging her phone out of her bag. </p><p>“Smooth.” Shae said with a teasing smirk, but took Nicole’s phone and put her number in. She sent a text to herself with her name and a winking face. </p><p>Nicole smirked and took her phone back. Shae was definitely into her. This starting to look like it was going to be an even better trip than she planned. </p><p> </p><p>Nicole’s phone buzzed and she glanced down at the screen. </p><p>
  <i>Shae: Meet down in the lobby in 5? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nicole: Yeah, hit a few bars and then the concert? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Shae: Perfect.</i>
</p><p>Nicole straightened her button up, smoothing out the creases and smiled at herself in the mirror. She looked good. No. She looked damn good. She grabbed the bottle of whiskey she’d bought from the store on the corner and headed in the direction of the incredibly hot woman she’d met in the van. Why should they have to wait to make it to the bars before getting started? They were on vacation after all. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas, right? That’s what all the shirts said. </p><p>Nicole felt her heart start to race when her eyes landed on Shae. Tight red dresses did something to her on average looking women, on Shae she could’ve sworn her draw dropped. </p><p>“You clean up nice.” Shae said with a slight raise of her eyebrow, giving Nicole a once over. </p><p>“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Nicole replied flashing her signature smile. “Care to join me?” She asked waving the bottle whiskey. </p><p>Shae grabbed the bottle, twisting off the top and taking a long drink. </p><p>Nicole grinned, this was most definitely going to be a fun night.</p><p>**********</p><p>Nicole groaned, her head pounding in rhythm with her heartbeat. She peeked open one eye and instantly regretted it. The overly bright desert sun burned into her retinas, kickstarting the nausea in her stomach. Oh shit. She could feel it coming up. Regret, whiskey and whatever terrible food she knew her blacked out self had overindulged on. Throwing off the covers she bolted to the bathroom and immediately vomited into the toilet.  She slumped to the bathroom floor her head hanging over the open circle of the toilet. </p><p>Why was she so cold? </p><p>Why was her bathroom blue? It was definitely a disgusting yellow color yesterday. </p><p>She glanced down at her body. </p><p>Why was she naked? </p><p>“Fuck.” She groaned as another round of nausea hit and she vomited again. </p><p>She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and let her body dead weight fall against the wall. She glanced around the bathroom she was in, trying to piece together the events of the previous night.  She remembered drinking the bottle of whiskey she’d brought down from her room. She remembered Britney walking out on stage and Shae dancing.  Shit. Shae. Nicole turned her attention to the room she had just left. Yep, sure enough there was definitely another person in the bed. Her eyes made their way to the floor where her button up lay next to a familiar red dress. Context clues made her ninety nine percent sure that the faceless body in the bed was Shae.  Nicole’s head started to pound again and she let her body slowly fall the rest of the way to the cool tile floor of the bathroom. She closed her eyes, letting the coolness work it’s way through her body, desperately trying to ease the hangover hitting her like a sack of bricks. </p><p>“Nicole?” </p><p>Nicole groaned as she opened her eyes. How long had she been on the bathroom floor? Drool pooled on the tile next to her head. She wiped her mouth and looked up at Shae standing in the doorway, now wearing athletic shorts and a tank top. How had she had the energy to put on clothes? Was she wonder woman? The redhead grunted in response. </p><p>“I think we might’ve done something really dumb.” </p><p>Of course they did. Could Shae not see she was laying naked on the bathroom floor of a women’s hotel room that she barely knew smelling like vomit and cheap whiskey? Nicole grunted again in response. </p><p>“I think we got married.” </p><p>Nicole bolted up, staring at the sheet of paper that Shae was holding out to her. Her eyes crossed slightly as she tried to read the fine print on the document, but the words that she managed to read, the big bold ones at the top, very clearly stated: Certificate of Marriage Las Vegas.  </p><p>
  <i>fuck</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole sat at the tiny table in Shae’s hotel room, staring down at the marriage certificate that clearly had both of their names listed and their signatures.</p><p>“Do you remember if we chose Elvis or Cher?” Nicole asked, doing her best attempt to lighten the mood. </p><p>“Seriously?” Shae replied in disbelief. </p><p>“It’s a valid question. I’d be embarrassed if it was Elvis when Britney and Cher were options.” Nicole replied, with her best attempt at mock seriousness, given her current state.</p><p>Shae rolled her eyes but couldn’t hold back the small smile that broke through. </p><p>“Unfortunately I don’t remember.” Shae replied taking a sip of her water. </p><p>Nicole mirrored her actions, struggling to focus on anything but the fact that she had gotten drunkenly married in Vegas and was perpetually on the edge of another round of vomiting.  The water didn’t help, but Future Dr. Shae swore it would. Eventually. </p><p>“What’s your last name?” Shae asked suddenly, looking up from studying the document in front of them. “It’s hard to read your hand writing.” </p><p>“Haught.” </p><p>“Your last name is Hot? What’s your middle name? Really?” Shae joked. </p><p>“Yeah. Rayleigh.” Nicole replied taking another sip of her drink. </p><p>Shae laughed. </p><p>“Seriously, what’s your middle name?” Shae asked. </p><p>“Rayleigh.” Nicole replied. “R-A-Y-L-E-I-G-H H-A-U-G-H-T.” </p><p>“Holy shit. Your name is really Nicole Rayleigh Haught? Did your parents hate you or something?” </p><p>Nicole’s jaw clenched at the mention of her parents and she took another sip of water. </p><p>“Or something.” Nicole responded quietly. </p><p>Realizing she’d touched a nerve, Shae quickly changed the subject. </p><p>“So what are we going to do about this?” Shae asked gesturing to the document. “I can’t afford a divorce. I told you yesterday, I can barely make ends meet as it is.” </p><p>“I can’t afford a divorce either. I don’t have a job. I’m supposed to start the Academy when I get back.” Nicole replied letting her head fall onto her arms. Why couldn’t her head stop pounding? </p><p>“Academy?” Shae asked. </p><p>Nicole nodded her head slightly, wincing at the increase in the throbbing. </p><p>“Academy for what?” Shae asked. </p><p>“Police.” Nicole mumbled. </p><p>“You’re going to be a cop?” Shae asked, concerned “That’s really dangerous.” </p><p>“So is rock climbing.” Nicole replied, not lifting her head. </p><p>“That is not the same thing at all.” Shae replied giving the red head a confused look. </p><p>Nicole gave a tiny shrug. </p><p>“Why not see how it works out? Neither of us can afford a divorce and it’d be an experiment. I’ll start getting paid while I’m at the Academy, we try it out until I have enough saved to get a divorce if we need it.” Nicole said lifting her head slightly from her arms. </p><p>Shae stared at her, contemplating for a few seconds before sighing in defeat. </p><p>“I guess we don’t really have another choice, do we?” Shae replied. </p><p>“Nope.” Nicole said, popping the p before letting her head fall back onto her arms. “We’re in this, wifey.” </p><p>Shae took another long sip of water, only slightly wishing it was something stronger. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The pair watched the vans pull away from the hotel, waving goodbye. The pull of the harder climb the group had denied going to had been enough for both of them to plan on staying, even before they had gotten married. Now, at least they had each other to do the climb with.  </p><p>“So, ready to go on our rock climbing honeymoon excursion?” Nicole asked with a grin, grabbing her bag from where it sat on the sidewalk next to her. </p><p>“Of course, babe. It’s exactly how I planned.” Shae replied gently pushing Nicole’s shoulder playfully. </p><p>After recovering from severe hangovers, they’d had some time to come to terms with the fact that they were married and both willing to give it a go. What better way to celebrate an impromptu marriage than heading out into the desert to spend hours with the stranger you were now legally bound to? </p><p>They got into their rental car and started in the direction of the climb. </p><p>“Have you ever played twenty questions?” Nicole asked turning down the music in the car. </p><p>“When I was a child, yeah.” Shae replied settling into the passenger seat. </p><p>“Given our circumstances, I think it might be a good idea. We’ve got the time.” </p><p>“You go first.” Shae answered, turning her head to look at Nicole. </p><p>“Okay, favorite movie?” Nicole asked. </p><p>“Amour.” Shae answered. </p><p>“I’ve never heard of it. Is it new?” Nicole asked. </p><p>“It’s French. It’s beautiful and sad.” Shae replied back with a small smile, thinking about the movie. “You?” </p><p>“Terminator. Sarah Connor.” Nicole replied with a wishful sigh. </p><p>“I’ve never seen it.” Shae replied. </p><p>“What? You’ve never seen Terminator? Where have you been?” Nicole asked in disbelief. </p><p>“Have you ever seen Amour?” Shae replied back with a challenging look. </p><p>“No, but it’s French.” Nicole replied with a ‘of course I haven’t seen it, who watches French films’ look.</p><p>“That doesn’t mean you couldn’t have seen it.” Shae retorted. </p><p>“I guess you’re right. Your turn.” Nicole replied, conceding to the other women. She did not want to get into an argument on their honeymoon. </p><p>“Favorite relaxing indoor activity.” </p><p>“Video games.” Nicole replied immediately. “I have a few I really like to play. You?” </p><p>“Reading or writing.” </p><p>Nicole nodded, silence settling over the car. </p><p>“It’s your turn.” Shae finally prompted. </p><p>“Uhm…favorite sport?” Nicole asked. </p><p>“Definitely Basketball. I played a little bit when I was younger.” Shae replied quickly. <br/>“Me too!” Nicole replied, excited they had finally found something in common, other than rock climbing. </p><p>“Favorite team?” Shae immediately replied. </p><p>“Raptors. You?” </p><p>“Oh tough break. Celtics.” </p><p>“Wow and here I thought we were on track to find something we could bond over. Then you did me dirty.” Nicole replied, teasing. </p><p>Shae laughed, but there was a sadness to it. </p><p>They would have more in common, right? They didn’t actively choose to end the game, but both let the silence settle. Nicole turned up the music, filling the cabin with the latest and greatest in pop music. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“Wow. This is going to be amazing.” Nicole said as she stared up at the cliff face they were about to attempt. “I’ve been excited about this for months.” </p><p>Shae nodded, nerves starting to work their way through her body. She knew she could do it, but they always hit right before a climb. She figured it kept her on her toes. </p><p>“You ready to get started?” Nicole asked, opening her bag and starting to get on her gear. </p><p>“Ready as I’ll ever be.” Shae replied, starting to get her own gear on. </p><p>“I saw you climb yesterday, you’ll rock this climb.” Nicole replied with a confident smile. </p><p>“So punny.” Shae replied with a laugh. </p><p>“I try.” </p><p>The pair finally finished getting ready. They decided Nicole would go first and then Shae.  Nicole started her climb, focusing on every move she made, calculating where she should go next. Planning her route as she surveyed the options above her. </p><p>Shae stood at the bottom of the cliff, watching the woman she now legally called her wife, climb. She had to admit, Nicole was impressive. She was tall, strong, and graceful. Spending the day watching the red head climb could be worse. </p><p>Nicole had started to reach up towards a crevice, intent on using it as her next hold. She had just got a loose hold when the spot her foot was on crumbled from the cliff face. She felt her body falling but her hand stayed still, lodged in the crevice.  <i>SNAP</i> The pain was instantaneous. She cried out dangling from the rock face, her wrist twisted in a direction it was most definitely not supposed to be in. Pain clouded her vision as she scrambled to get her feet back onto something solid, and get her dislodge her hand from the crack. </p><p>“What happened?” Shae called from below, panicked as she watched the red head fall. </p><p>Nicole finally got herself in a spot where she push up and pull out her hand. “Bring me down!” She yelled through the pain, cradling he wrist to her chest.  </p><p>When her feet hit the ground, Nicole collapsed to her knees. Her arm was already starting to swell and it still hung at an unnatural angle. </p><p>“We need to get you to a hospital.” Shae said immediately, “Go to the car. I’ll be right there.” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Shae drove as fast as she could safely drive towards the nearest hospital. They made their way into the Emergency Room. It wasn’t too long before Nicole was called back. The ER doctor took one look at her arm and ordered Xrays and a scan.  </p><p>“You might have to have surgery.” Shae said as they waited for the results to come back. </p><p>“Shae, this can’t be happening. I start at the Academy next week.” Nicole replied, panicked. </p><p>She had worked so hard to get to a place where she could finally get into the Police Academy. This was supposed to be her time. She’d paid her dues working through college, saving and making sure she could take care of herself. This was her time to be rewarded for how hard she had worked. What if this disqualified her for good? How could she have been so stupid? Nicole let her head fall back onto the pillow of the hospital bed, struggling to hold back the angry tears. </p><p>“Hey, we’ll work through this. We’re taking care of it. They should be able to get it set right and then with a little physical therapy, you’ll be good as new. You’ll just have to put off going to the Academy for a few months. It’ll be okay.” Shae said, holding Nicole’s hand. </p><p>“It’s not! I don’t have a place to live or anything. I can’t afford a place without that job.” </p><p>“You can move in with me. We already agreed to give this thing a go. We’ll get your stuff as soon as we get back, okay? We’ll figure this out.” </p><p>Nicole nodded but kept her eyes closed. This was not how this was supposed to go. Marriage, injury and potentially surgery were not on her Vegas to do list. </p><p>The doctor walked back into the Nicole’s room. </p><p>“Unfortunately, you did quite a number on that wrist. We’ll have to do surgery on it to make sure everything heals correctly. Are you allergic to any medication?” The doctor asked. </p><p>“Thiopental.” Nicole replied. </p><p>The doctor made a note in her file, Shae mentally did the same. Who knows when she’d need that again. They were married now, after all. </p><p>“We’ll get you in as soon as we can. For now, you’ll stay in here and try to relax. It may be a while.” The doctor said before leaving the room. </p><p>“Happy honeymoon, still everything you’d hoped for?” Nicole asked with a sad smile. </p><p>“Par for the course for us I’d say.” Shae replied with a smile. </p><p>Nicole laughed and closed her eyes again. What a day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nicole moves in and gets a job!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm challenging myself to write 50,000 words of fanfic for November's National Novel Writing Month.  Be on the lookout for more chapters of this one and one-shots throughout the month.  I'll be keeping a running total for the month!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What is that?” Shae asked, eyes widening at the fluff ball in Nicole’s arms as she opened the door for her wife. The orange cat leapt out of Nicole’s casted arm and sprinted towards the couch, diving under it to hide. </p><p>“All of my worldly possessions.” Nicole replied, glancing down at the large suitcase she had rolled to the apartment door, confused. </p><p>“No I meant that,” Shae replied, gesturing the tip of the orange cat’s tail that was still visible as the rest of it hid under the couch. “The cat. You didn’t tell me you had a cat!” </p><p>“I didn’t?” Nicole asked, pulling her suitcase into the small apartment. Shae’s place was small and tidy. Mildly unnerving in it’s tidiness, in Nicole’s opinion. Everything was perfectly in its place. Like a showroom, rather than someone’s actual lived in home. It was a one bedroom, one bath place with one large area for living and cooking. The perfect size for a young, single professional. </p><p>“No. I definitely would have remembered if you told me you had cat.” Shae replied, narrowing her eyes at the redhead. </p><p>“Oh, my bad. Her name is Calamity Jane and she is a sweetheart. A little on the chunky side, but we’re working on it and who can really blame her after the start she had, ya know? All skin and bones when I found her, so what if she likes to indulge on treats every now and then, right? Are you mad?” Nicole rambled, nervously adjusting her snapback, hoping her apologetic smile would soften up the other woman. </p><p>Shae rolled her eyes and sighed, shaking her head at Nicole. She had to admit, the redhead was cute and the cat probably wouldn’t be too terrible to have in the house.  She’d never been a pet person. They were messy, and required work. And time. Time was something she rarely had to spare. </p><p>“I’m not mad. Caught off guard? Yes.” Shae replied closing the door behind her new….roommate? Were you still considered roommates if you were married? Who knew.  </p><p>“She can stay, right?” Nicole asked hesitantly, terrified Shae would say no. And what would she do if Shae did say no? It wasn’t like she could leave and find somewhere else to live in such short notice. Or that she had any money.  Her bank account had a whopping $100 dollars in it. </p><p>Shae hesitated. She looked at Nicole again, pity for the woman standing in front of her starting to overtake her. Nicole’s arm was casted up to her elbow with everything she owned in the suitcase sitting next to her. How could she fit her entire life into a suitcase? Shae glanced around her apartment. She’d spent all of her undergraduate years and her first year of med school making the place perfect. If she’d had to leave, there was no way she could fit everything into one suitcase. </p><p>“She can stay.” Shae finally replied, listening to the voice in her head that whispered that the cat may mean more to Nicole than she could ever imagine. </p><p>The redhead visibly relaxed and smiled.</p><p>“Go put your stuff in the room and get ready for that job interview.” Shae said with a smile pushing Nicole towards the bedroom door. “They won’t appreciate the basketball tank top and snapback as much as I do.”</p><p>Nicole grinned, dimples on full display, as she let Shae push her towards the bedroom door. </p><p>“You never know!” She replied, her tone just a smidge above confident.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Nicole opened the door to the apartment and Shae looked up from where she sat studying at the small pub table in the corner.  </p><p>“I got it!” Nicole announced triumphantly.  </p><p>Shae smiled and closed her textbook. “That’s great. Told you the clothes change would pay off. When do you start?” </p><p>Nicole rolled her eyes but smoothed down the sleek black button up she’d replaced her tank top with. “Tonight at 6.” </p><p>“Tonight?” Shae asked, confused. Nicole had told her she was interviewing at a restaurant, she hadn’t realized it was one that stayed open all night. “Where exactly did you get hired?”</p><p>Nicole blushed and looked down at her hands, mumbling something Shae had to strain to hear. </p><p>“Did you say Cat’s Cradle?” Shae demanded, folding her arms across her chest. </p><p>Nicole smiled at her sheepishly and nodded. </p><p>“Doing what?” </p><p>“Bouncer or bartender. Whichever they need on any given night.” </p><p>“Are you kidding me? Maybe the tank top and snapback would have been a better choice for interview attire!” </p><p>“Hey, it’s a job. It’ll keep me sane until I get this stupid thing off, get through physical therapy and can get into the academy.” </p><p>“That place is so….ugh.” Shae said with a shudder. The Cat’s Cradle was notorious in the Big City lesbian scene for being a place you ended up at, not somewhere where you started your night. “But I guess you’re right. Congrats on getting the job.” </p><p>Nicole crossed the space between them and tentatively pulled Shae into a hug. </p><p>Shae rested her head on Nicole’s shoulder and sighed, “You better not bring any nasty diseases home.” </p><p>Nicole laughed, “I’ll try my best not to.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Shae crinkled her nose and opened her eyes quickly. The smell of cigarette smoke, an unwelcome and surprising smell in her bedroom, and a loud crash followed by a muffled “Shit!” had woken up the sleeping woman. She glanced at the clock on her night stand. 4:45 am. If this ended up being a nightly occurrence, she’d never be able to get all her studying done and a full eight hours of sleep. </p><p>“You okay?” Shae asked Nicole, who stood bent over, rubbing her knee. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine. Just not used to where everything is yet.” Nicole replied making her way to the bed. </p><p>“You smell like a….” Shae said as the redhead sat down on the bed. </p><p>“Bar? Shocker.” Nicole replied, pulling off her boots. “I’m exhausted.” </p><p>“You are not getting into this bed smelling like you do.” </p><p>“Seriously?” Nicole asked, looking at Shae in surprise. </p><p>“Seriously.” </p><p>Nicole sighed and stood up. “Fine.” She leaned down and kissed Shae briefly, before taking her black security T-shirt off and dropping it onto the floor. </p><p>“Ugh! Gross! You taste like a bar too.” Shae said, wiping her mouth. She stared at the shirt on the floor. Nicole followed her gaze and quickly picked it up, taking it to the clothes hamper Shae kept near the door. </p><p>“Do you smoke?” Shae asked sitting up. </p><p>“Occasionally. Mostly just when I’m at the bar.” Nicole called back, disappearing from the bedroom as she made her way towards the bathroom. </p><p>Shae sighed and laid back down. She hated smoking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Running Total for NaNoWriMo - 1117/50,000</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole groaned from where she lay on the couch, leaning her head back onto the arm. </p><p>“What’s your favorite color?” She asked, glancing over to Shae who sat at the pub table, her books spread out in front of her. </p><p>“Yellow.” Shae replied without glancing up. </p><p>“Really? Yellow? You are the first person I’ve met whose favorite color is yellow.” Nicole replied. </p><p>Shae’s attention stayed focused on her books.  Silence filled the space. </p><p>Nicole huffed and looked around the clinically clean apartment. She wished they had a TV. Or video games. Or something. She couldn’t believe Shae didn’t believe in watching TV. Who doesn’t like TV?</p><p>“When did you know you wanted to be a doctor?” Nicole asked. </p><p>“I’ve always wanted to be one.” Shae answered. </p><p>“Always? You never had any doubt?” </p><p>“Nope.” </p><p>“Interesting. Why?” </p><p>Shae sighed and looked up from her notes. </p><p>“Nic, I really do want to have these conversations with you, but I have a huge test coming up. I need to study.” </p><p>Nicole sighed. “Fine.”</p><p>Silence settled over the apartment again. </p><p>Nicole picked up the laser pointer from the coffee table and Calamity Jane immediately came running when she heard the click of the laser pointer turning on.  </p><p>“Mrrowr.”  The cat chirped, sprinting after the red dot. </p><p>Nicole laughed as CJ leapt up the wall, patting her paws against the drywall. The redhead clicked off the pointer and CJ’s head swung drastically back and forth, looking for the dot. Nicole turned it back on and sent CJ sprinting across the apartment. She leapt up the front door, causing it to thud. </p><p>“Nic. Seriously.” Shae said looking up again from her books. </p><p>“Sorry.” Nicole replied, setting the laser pointer back down on the coffee table. She gave Calamity Jane an apologetic look as the cat stalked around the apartment, searching for the little red light. “I’m just so bored. All my friends are at work. I’m doing nothing.” </p><p>Shae looked at her planner sitting on the table next to her.  “I was planning on taking a break for about two hours at noon and relaxing for a little bit.  Can you entertain yourself until then?” </p><p>Nicole groaned again, wanting Shae to take her break now. But, she’d learned very quickly that the other women lived religiously by her planner. Every minute of every day was scheduled. In pen. There were no impromptu fun sessions, especially not before a test. </p><p> “I’ll do my best.” Nicole replied. She got off of the couch and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge, staring into it and closing it again.  She sighed again and walked back to the couch. She picked up one of Shae’s books, a nonfiction about something medical, and started leafing through it.  No pictures. Just words and graphs. </p><p>“Can we get a TV?” Nicole finally asked, setting the book back down on the side table. </p><p>“Can we afford a TV is the better question.” Shae replied. </p><p>“What if I put aside any tips I get from bartending? I can try to find a cheap one. And a PlayStation or something. I’ll save my actual paychecks.” </p><p>“Sure. Whatever.” </p><p>Nicole grinned and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Craigslist would have what she needed. </p><p>***</p><p>“It’s noon!” Nicole announced putting her phone back into her pocket. “Break time! What do you want to do?” </p><p>“I was going to have a cup of tea and read one of my books, but I don’t think that is what you want to do.” Shae replied standing up from the table and stretching. </p><p>“Want to go for a hike?” Nicole asked getting up herself and walking over to the other woman. </p><p>Shae lazily put her arms around Nicole’s middle and rested her head on the taller woman’s shoulder. </p><p>“It has to be a short one. I need to be back here right at two. My whole study plan will be off if I’m not.”  Shae answered. </p><p>“We could hike up to the lake, bring some food and have a picnic. What do you say?” Nicole replied. </p><p>“Sounds good to me.” Shae replied with a smile. </p><p>***</p><p>“PB and J for me, ham and swiss for you. Sprite. Grapes. That’s what we got.” Nicole said as she took out each of the items and laid them down on the blanket she’d taken out earlier. </p><p>“Perfect study break picnic.” Shae said, nodding her approval and smiling at the red head. </p><p>“I try.” Nicole replied, picking up her sandwich and taking a bite. </p><p>Shae picked up her own and took in the scenery around her. The lake was calm. The sun was shining. The birds sang softly in the trees. This was just what her brain needed. </p><p>“It’s nice out here isn’t it? A friend of mine showed me freshman year. It’s been my go to place since then.  I’m surprised more people don’t know about it. I guess I actually prefer it that way. Wouldn’t want it to start getting crowded.” Nicole said finishing up her food. </p><p>“I like it.” Shae agreed, smiling over at Nicole.  </p><p>They ate in companionable silence, enjoying the peaceful tranquility of the lake.  </p><p>Nicole laid back and put her hands behind her head. Shae laid down herself and snuggled into Nicole’s side.  Nicole kissed Shae’s forehead and moved one of her arms to wrap it around Shae’s shoulder. She closed her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck. Fuck!” Shae exclaimed, pulling away from Nicole quickly.</p><p>Nicole opened her eyes and blinked. What was happening? </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Nicole asked sitting up. Shit. The sun had sunk drastically lower in the sky. Had they fallen asleep? </p><p>“It’s 6pm! I have to get back. How am I going to make this up?” Shae snapped, grabbing the mess from their picnic and throwing it into the backpack. “How could I have let this happen?” </p><p>“Hey. It’ll be okay. We’ll get back and you can get right back into it.” Nicole replied, standing up and helping Shae pick up their picnic. </p><p>“I am over four hours behind! I had a plan, Nicole. Don’t you understand? I need to stay on my schedule if I’m going to cover all the material. I won’t be able to take any breaks until I catch up.” </p><p>“What do you need me to do?” </p><p>“I don’t need you to do anything, except leave me alone until my test is done. I don’t know, try being an adult and find ways to entertain yourself. If I hadn’t had to entertain you, I would’ve stayed home and this wouldn’t have happened.” </p><p>Nicole stopped what she was doing and stared at Shae. </p><p>“That’s harsh.” </p><p>Shae took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair. </p><p>“I’m sorry. It wasn’t your fault. That wasn’t fair of me to say.” </p><p>“But it’s what you’ve been thinking.” </p><p>Shae broke eye contact with Nicole and looked down at her hands. </p><p>Nicole knew she hadn’t been easy to be around. She missed hanging out with her friends and people in general. They were all busy, moving on with their lives and careers like they were supposed to. Hers was the only life that had been put on hold. Indefinitely. She wasn’t like Shae. She couldn’t be alone for hours and hours and be fine. </p><p>“Maybe I can try to pick up a few more day shifts at work, try to be out of the house more during the day.” </p><p>Shae nodded. </p><p>Nicole slung the backpack over her shoulder and held out her hand to Shae. “You’re smart and dedicated, you’ll be able to come back from this. I know it. I’m sorry we stayed late, but I hope it was a relaxing day until right now.” </p><p>Shae smiled slightly and took Nicole’s hand. “It was.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NaNoWriMo Running Count: </p><p>2410/50000</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole jumped slightly as the door to the apartment opened. Shae stumbled in, eyes locked on to the couch. She flopped over the arm, face first into the cushions. </p><p>“How’d the test go?” Nicole asked standing up from where she sat at the pub table and leaning against the back of the couch. </p><p>Shae groaned into the cushions. </p><p>“It couldn’t have been that bad.” Nicole said, reaching down to rub the other woman’s back. </p><p>Shae rolled over so she was on her back, looking up at Nicole.  “I think it went well. Just exhausted. It was one of the hardest I’ve had to take so far.” </p><p>Nicole grinned. Shae was brilliant. The redhead had never been around anyone so smart before. Although, it kind of made her hard to talk to sometimes. </p><p>“We should go out tonight. Celebrate being test free for a few weeks.” Nicole suggested. </p><p>“I don’t know. I’m not really a ‘go out’ type of person.” </p><p>“Come on! It’ll be fun. Let loose.” Nicole leaned down closer to Shae and put on her best puppy dog look. “Pleaseeee.” </p><p>Shae sighed and took Nicole’s face in her hands. “You’re impossible. But okay.” </p><p>Nicole grinned.  “It’s going to be great.” </p><p>“I hope you’re right.” </p><p>***</p><p>Nicole tapped the bar. The bartender placed two more shots onto the table. </p><p>“Are you sure?” Shae asked, yelling to be heard over the music.  </p><p>“Definitely! Come on!” Nicole replied, handing Shae one of the shots. “Three. Two. One!” </p><p>The women threw back the shots. Nicole laughed as Shae’s face scrunched up. </p><p>“You really aren’t good at taking shots, are you?” Nicole teased over the music. </p><p>“Screw you!” Shae laughed, pushing Nicole’s shoulder playfully. </p><p>“You already have.” Nicole replied with a wink. </p><p>Shae laughed.  </p><p>“Another round bartender!” Shae yelled, tapping the bar like Nicole. </p><p>The bartender glanced at Nicole, who nodded. Neither of them was driving and they needed this. Shae had been stressed to the max the past few weeks and Nicole felt like she was barely keeping her head above water. </p><p>The bartender set down two more shots for both of them. Shae’s eyes widened.<br/>
“You don’t have to do them both.” Nicole said, shaking her head at the bartender. </p><p>“No! We are out to have fun tonight. Let’s do it!” Shae said with a grin. </p><p>“Alright, let’s go. Count it down, Doctor!” </p><p>Shae raised both of her shots. “Three. Two. One!” </p><p>Nicole watched as Shae took both of her shots in quick succession. She quickly took her own to catch up. </p><p>“Nicole!” A voice shouted from behind her. Nicole spun around and smiled as she saw one of the regulars. She was pretty sure it was Stephanie. They all mixed together after a point. “It’s nice to see you in front of the bar for once, now I can actually get you to dance with me.” </p><p>Shae stared at the girl edging her way between herself and Nicole.</p><p> “She’s actually going to be dancing with me.” Shae said, pushing the blonde lightly out of the way and grabbing Nicole’s hand. </p><p>“I am?” Nicole asked, surprised. </p><p>“Yes, you are. Let’s see what you’ve got, Haught.”  Shae answered, kissing her quickly and leading Nicole away from the bar and the blonde. </p><p>They danced for a while, only leaving the floor to take more shots. Nicole watched Shae dance, twirling her around before pulling her close again. They were holding onto each other, and holding each other up, laughing at something they couldn’t remember when Shae took a step back, her face scrunched. </p><p>“I don’t feel so well.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“I don’t feel well.” Shae yelled louder.  </p><p>“We should probably go.” Nicole slurred, stumbling towards the door, Shae’s hand in hers.  They stumbled out of the bar onto the sidewalk.  Nicole fumbled with her phone, struggling to get an Uber called. </p><p>“I think it says it’ll be here soon.” Nicole slurred. Shae wrapped her arms around Nicole, resting her head on Nicole’s shoulder. </p><p>“This was fun. I think I needed this. But, I don’t want to do this again for a very long time.” Shae mumbled. </p><p>Nicole smiled and stroked the other woman’s hair. “I’m happy you had fun. I used to do this every night.” </p><p>Nicole felt the sadness starting to work its way through her body as they stood waiting for the Uber. The overwhelming feeling of loneliness and despair. Why did it always happen? </p><p>“Nicole? Are you okay?” Shae asked, looking up and brushing the tears off Nicole’s cheek. “What’s wrong?” </p><p>Nicole let her forehead meet Shae’s and whispered, “What if I never get better? What if I can’t make it to the Academy? This is the only thing I want to do. What if I do end up a failure.” </p><p>“Hey, hey. It’ll be alright. I’m here for you, we’ll figure it out. You are will be fine, trust me, I’m a doctor.” </p><p>“But what if it isn’t? What if they’re right?” </p><p>“What if whose right?” </p><p>“My parents. They never wanted me to be a cop. They never wanted…..me.” </p><p>Shae pulled Nicole tighter, Nicole’s face burying into her neck. </p><p>“Nic. Whatever they have told you, they’re wrong. You’ll never be a failure.” </p><p>“But how do you know? Look at me. I’m broken.” </p><p>“You're injured, not broken. You’ll get to the academy. I know you will. You're so strong. And such a kind, loyal, and caring person. You will make an amazing cop. You’ll be healed up in no time.” </p><p>Nicole nodded. She wanted to believe Shae. Something about the other woman made her feel….safe. </p><p> </p><p>*** </p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Thud. </i>
</p><p>Nicole crashed into the dresser and snorted. </p><p>Shae rolled over in bed, eyes opening slowly. “Nicole?” She called out softly. </p><p>“Sorry.” Nicole called back, giggling. “I’m really high. And a little drunk.” </p><p>“And you smell like cigarettes.” </p><p>“God, will you ever give that a rest? I smoke. It’s a thing.” </p><p>“It’s not a thing for me. What time is it anyway?” Shae asked, glancing at her clock. It was 3:30 am. “Ugh. Are you kidding me? You have to stop coming in so loud and so late.”  </p><p>“I work nights. What do you expect?” Nicole replied struggling to get out of her shirt. </p><p>“I expect you to come home sober and not run into everything in your path. I’m in med school, Nic. I have to sleep.” </p><p>“Yeah, well this is what I do. Sorry it isn’t as glamorous as being a future doctor. We do what we have to do.” Nicole retorted, throwing her shirt onto the floor before storming out of the room towards the bathroom. </p><p>Shae stared at the shirt on the floor.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>NaNoWriMo</p><p>3512/50000</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Five!”</p><p>“Four!”</p><p>“Three!”</p><p>“Two!”</p><p>“One!” </p><p>“Happy new year!” The patrons of the bar yelled out. </p><p>Nicole smiled at Shae as she moved closer to kiss her wife, a drunk smile on her lips. Shae shook her head slightly with a smirk as she met the redhead halfway. Neither having the heart to address that the kiss lacked passion, that they moved with mechanical precision of actors on a stage who knew the scene was over. Neither acknowledged the goodbye waiting in the other’s eyes. </p><p>Not tonight. </p><p>Tonight they could pretend for a little bit longer. Tonight they could put on a smile and be the person the other needed. </p><p>Nicole would pull her wife onto the dance floor, begging her to loosen up just a little, grinning as Shae started to move and give in to the temptation to dance. To get lost in the crowd. </p><p>Shae would lead them home, let Nicole cry on her shoulder when the alcohol hit just the right amount, and hold her tight as they laid in bed. A safe place to let the broken bits hidden deep see the light of day. Or the blackout of alcohol, depending on how you looked at it. </p><p>Tonight, they’d be who they were that day back in August. The person that drew in the other. Shae – calm, composed, safe. Nicole- charismatic, confident, invincible. The foil the other craved. </p><p>***</p><p>Nicole felt the mattress shift as Shae repositioned herself. She kept her eyes closed, hoping her wife would get out of bed and let her stay in the safety of half-sleep a little bit longer. </p><p>That was not the case. </p><p>“Nic, I know you’re awake.” Shae said softly, touching Nicole’s shoulder gently. </p><p>Nicole rolled over onto her other side so she was facing Shae. </p><p>“How’d you know?” She asked, her voice thick from sleep,  alcohol and smoking the night before. </p><p>“You’re not very subtle.” Shae said with a small smile.  </p><p>They lay looking at each other, both knowing what was coming. </p><p>“This isn’t working, is it?” Nicole finally asked, looking down into the small space that separated them on the bed. </p><p>“No, we both know it’s not.” Shae replied, gently taking Nicole’s hand in hers. </p><p>Nicole swallowed hard. She knew their relationship was far from good. It had been an experiment that neither had truly believed would work, but it still hurt. Somewhere along the past few months, she’d let Shae behind the walls she had painstakingly built over the past twenty four years of her life. She didn’t want to be with the woman laying across from her, but that didn’t mean she wanted to lose her either. </p><p>“In another life, would we have been friends?” Nicole asked, so quiet Shae had to strain to hear her. </p><p>“Nic, it doesn’t have to be another life. I don’t think we’re good together as a couple, but I don’t want you to lose you. I want you to be in my life.” Shae replied, forcing the red head to look at her, knowing it would take more than words to convince Nicole that she meant what she said. “I promise, I won’t leave you. You’re stuck with me, friend.” </p><p>Nicole nodded, feeling herself relax. She let her head fall forward softly until her forehead rested against Shae’s. </p><p>“I can be okay with that.” Nicole said with a smile. </p><p>“Good, because I already had spending time with you penned into my schedule, and we both know I can’t change that.” </p><p>Nicole laughed and pulled Shae on top of her in a hug.  </p><p>“You will have to move out though, I can’t have all of this,” Shae said waving her hand over Nicole’s body, “and Calamity Jane distracting me with video games and late shenanigans anymore.” </p><p>“That’s fair. Having to say I share a bed with my wife would probably cramp my style just a little bit. I’d definitely lose some tips at the bar.” Nicole replied, earning herself a playful smack from Shae. </p><p>“You’ll just have to keep that charm in check until we get you out of here. The apartment next door is vacant. They moved out last week. I asked John if he’d hold it until today.” </p><p>“That would be perfect. Thank you.” Nicole replied letting Shae go. </p><p>“Good. We can head down to his office and get you set up as soon as we get dressed.” </p><p>Nicole nodded and both of them got out of bed, ready to face whatever came next. </p><p>***</p><p>Nicole turned on her TV. </p><p>“Shae! It’s starting! You’re going to miss tip off.” Nicole called as watching as the referee walked to the center circle ready to start the game. </p><p>“I’m coming! I’m coming!” Shae yelled back, jogging into the room from Nicole’s kitchen a beer in each of her hands. </p><p>“Haven’t heard that in a while.” Nicole commented with a smirk. </p><p>“I can still go home and watch by myself, Nicole Rayleigh Haught, behave yourself.” Shae said with a half serious glare. </p><p>“You wouldn’t dare. This is in pen on your calendar. You couldn’t back out even if you wanted to.” Nicole replied grabbing the beer and taking a drink. </p><p>“Whatever. Drink your beer and stop talking, the game is on.” Shae said, rolling her eyes at the redhead. </p><p>They watched the game in comfortable silence. The screen switched from the game to a commercial for Fancy Feast. </p><p>“Seriously, I’m happy you’re here watching with me. I would’ve missed this. You’re the first person I’ve had in a while.” Nicole said quietly, keeping her eyes focused on the on the screen, watching a much skinnier version of Calamity Jane dance around its food bowl. </p><p>“I know. I’m not going anywhere.” Shae replied with a smile. “You’re the first person I’ve had in a while too. Cheers to interesting starts.” </p><p>Nicole laughed and clinked her bottle against Shae’s. </p><p>“Cheers.” </p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>Two Years Later - Nicole’s first day in Purgatory -</b>
</p><p>
  <i>Nicole: Holy shit. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Shae: What? Are you okay?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nicole: I just met the most amazing girl. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Shae: Yeah? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nicole: Yeah. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Shae: Did you put on the Haught charm? Dazzle her with the smile and wave? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nicole: She dazzled me. I think I blacked out. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Shae: From experience, you’re charming even blacked out. I’m sure it went better than you think. Call me tonight and tell me all about it. Ill pen you in. </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Nicole: Sounds like a plan.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>